Immediate Reactions
by binarose
Summary: Set immediately after the balcony kiss at the end of season 3. An alternative to the promise trilogy. Aang over reacts when told he must announce to Hakoda that he is dating his daughter, and Sokka decides to be an idiot. This is my first fanfic so be nice.


Immediate Reactions

An alternative to the Promise Trilogy

_At the meeting that had followed Zuko's coronation, King Kuei had been persuaded by the White Lotus, Team Avatar and their friends who came from all the nations to turn Yu Dao into a city where all nations could live harmoniously, and would not be a part of any single nation. It was to be renamed Republic City, and the details were being worked out by the White Lotus, minus the High Lotus who argued that he had a tea shop to run. The other White Lotus members had taken charge for the time being, which did not bother Aang, or the others at all, as it gave them time to tend to their personal agendas._

**This story picks up where ATLA left off, with Katara and Aang kissing on the balcony.**

Katara broke away from the kiss on the balcony of Iroh's tea shop, which rose over Ba Sing Se from the Upper Circle like a beacon, and looked into Aang's eyes. He had grown so much, physically, spiritually and personally over the last year. He most certainly wasn't the boy from the ice berg anymore.

'What is it?' Aang almost whispered to her,

'I just can't believe how quickly this last year has gone' Katara replied

'And how quickly the world has changed' said Zuko, as he and the others exited the Jasmine Dragon and took in the scene in front on them

Iroh, Zuko, Mai, Suki, Sokka with Momo on his shoulder and Toph stood in the large doorway in the shadow of Appa, staring at Katara and Aang whose arms were still wrapped round each other.

Toph rearranged her feet, so she could see clearer, then, 'FINALLY! Spirits, I wondered how long it would take you two! You should have felt your heartbeats every time you were near each other'

Aang blushed profusely, and Katara buried her head in his broad shoulder. They knew that they hadn't heard the end of this.

Sokka had puffed himself up, knocked Momo away and had gone very red in the face, with an accusing finger pointing at the couple, clearing trying to do the disapproving big brother act, but it wasn't working. Suki took a sideways glance at him, and started roaring with laughter, and soon the others were laughing at him as well.

'GUYS! I'm serious..Aang...hey guys!...She is my...guys!...She is my little sister!...' Sokka tried to begin but he was drowned out by the booming laughter of Iroh, who had had to sit down. Sokka was also convinced Appa was laughing at him.

'Sokka,'Aang began, after failing a number of times to control himself, 'I know alright? I love..' When he uttered these words, everyone shut up, and Katara lifted her head, and stared into the Avatar's eyes.

'You love me?' Katara questioned

Aang blushed again. 'Of course I do' he replied. An uncharacteristic 'Awww' came out of Mai.

Sokka stood, finger still pointed, with his jaw dropped and an unintelligible noise came out of his mouth. Suki came over and put her arm around him, and he relaxed, then straightened up again.

'Well, uhm, our father is still in the Fire Nation capital, with all the others who were at Zuko's coronation, so, eh, we can travel back, so uhm, you can, uhm, tell him. Katara?'

'If you're going to be like that,' said Katara with a look on her face that was somewhere between utter delight and complete fear, 'I will tell him. Aang?'

The Avatar was strangely silent.

'He's in shock, I think' said Toph as the group huddled around the Avatar who now lay on the floor, mumbling nothing with his eyes wide open.

'I'll get some tea, tea solves everything' said Iroh, who went off to put the pot on the fire

'Well done Sokka, you broke the Avatar!' exclaimed Mai

Katara, who was cradling Aang's head, looked up at her brother with a slightly devious look, and asked 'Have you told Dad about Suki yet? And did you fail to mention to him that you almost dated the Northern Water Princess?'

'No, and no, but number 1, Yue is, y'know, the moon now, number 2, I refused to leave Boiling Rock without Suki, so I think he already knows...'

'You still have to officially announce it..'

'And number 3, it's not such a big deal, because she's not the Avatar, she's just a Kyoshi Warrior'

'JUST A KYOSHI WARRIOR?' shouted Suki, regardless of the fact she was centimetres from Sokka's face

'No, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that, uhm...' Sokka hurriedly explained, before Suki dragged him up and inside the tea shop, and up to their rooms.

Katara, Toph, Mai and Zuko all fell about laughing again, but quickly resolved themselves.

'She is going to kill him' said Zuko, suddenly quite serious

'It's alright, we knew he would say something stupid if I said anything, so me and Suki arranged it when we were lying Aang down, to get him out of the way; she'll be locking him in the bathroom about now' Katara explained

'Speaking of Aang,' Toph began, 'His heart rate is almost back to normal, so he should snap out of this soon...'

At that moment the Avatar, with faintly glowing tattoos, sat up, looking quite confused.

'Aang...,' Katara began, 'Aang, are you ok?'

'I'm fine...Do I really have to tell your father?' Aang asked rather quickly

Katara gave a soft laugh, 'You don't necessarily, but one of us will have to. Aang, it will be fine, you just saved the world, he has no reason to disapprove'

Suki appeared in the doorway again, helping Iroh with the tea tray, and they made their way to the table on the lower balcony, 'Care to join us?'

Katara and Zuko got Aang under his arms, and pulled him upright, and followed Iroh and the others down to the table, where they sat for a few hours, drinking jasmine tea, the Jasmine Dragon's speciality. As the sun began to set, the whole tea shop seemed to shake;

'HAS ANYBODY REMEMBERED THAT I'M UP HERE?' Sokka shouted from the upstairs bathroom, and Suki jumped up from her chair and practically flew up the stairs.


End file.
